Skywalkerville
'' Skywalkerville'' is a 2020 American 3D computer animated musical comedy film produced by Illumination for Universal Pictures. The film is directed by Peyton Reed and written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. Cast Alan Tudyk.png Alison Brie.png Antonio Banderas.png Benedict Cumberbatch.png Bill Hader.png Billy Crystal.png Bob Odenkirk.png Bryan Cranston.png Catherine Keener.png Chris Pratt.png Charlie Day.png Craig Ferguson.png Dan Stevens.png Demi Lovato.png Denis Leary.png Dustin Hoffman.png Ed O'Neill.png Eddie Murphy.png Gary Oldman.png Gilbert Gottfried.png Hayden Rolence.png Helen Mirren.png Huckleberry Milner.png Idris Elba.png J.K. Simmons.png Jack Black.png Jack McBrayer.png James Corden.png Jenny Slate.png Jesse Tyler Ferguson.png Jessica Biel.png Jim Cummings.png Jim Parsons.png Joe Manganiello.png John C. Reilly.png John Cleese.png John Goodman.png John Malkovich.png Josh Gad.png Justin Long.png Keegan Michael Key.png Kevin Hart.png Larry the Cable Guy.png Max Charles.png Maya Rudolph.png Meryl Streep.png Mike Myers.png Mindy Kaling.png Nev Scharrel.png Queen Latifah.png Ray Romano.png Richard Kind.png Rob Riggle.png Robin Williams.png Sacha Baron Cohen.png Sandra Bullock.png Sarah Silverman.png Scarlett Johansson.png Sir Patrick Stewart.png Steve Buscemi.png Steve Carell.png Steve Martin.png Ty Burrell.png Will Arnett.png Will Ferrell.png Zach Braff.png Zach Galifianakis.png Barkley tumblr.png Trivia *The characters have positions in this movie. *Some of the characters have roles that are similar to the characters from Marvel Live-Action films Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, and Avengers: Endgame: *The movie has script of these other movies: **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland]: ***Elmo's lines and movements. ***the Pesties' lines and movements. ***Grouch Taxicab Driver's lines and movements. ***Grouches' lines and movements. ***Jailer's lines and movements. ***Big Bird's lines and movements. ***Oscar the Grouch's lines and movements. ***Count von Count, Grover, Baby Bear, Rosita, Prairie Dawn, Gina, Ruthie, Luis, Susan, and Bob's lines and movements. ***Grouch Cop's lines and movements. ***Mr. Johnson's lines and movements. ***Grouch Mayor's lines and movements. ***Bert's lines and movements. ***Cookie Monster's lines and movements. ***Ernie's lines and movements. ***Parrot's lines and movements. ***Stuckweed's lines and movements. ***Ice Cream Vendor's lines and movements. ***Ice Cream Customer's lines and movements. ***Grouch Prisoner's lines and movements. ***Humongous Chicken's lines and movements. ***Telly Monster's lines and movements. ***Laundromat Manager's lines and movements. ***Zoe's lines and movements. ***Bug's lines and movements. ***Grizzy's lines and movements. ***Gordon and Maria's lines and movements. ***Huxley's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur]: ***Aladar's lines and movements. ***Plio's lines and movements. ***Yar's lines and movements. ***Zini's lines and movements. ***Suri's lines and movements. ***Kron's lines and movements. ***Neera's lines and movements. ***Bruton's lines and movements. ***Baylene's lines and movements. ***Eema's lines and movements. ***Url's lines and movements. **''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun: ***Olie Polie's lines and movements. ***Zowie Polie's lines and movements. ***Mrs. Polie's lines and movements. ***Mr. Polie's lines and movements. ***Pappy's lines and movements. ***Spot's lines and movements. ***Spaceboy and Spacedog's lines and movements. ***Gloomius Maximus's lines and movements. ***Gizmo's lines and movements. ***Billy Bevel's lines and movements. ***Baxter Bevel's lines and movements. ***Bonita Bevel's lines and movements. ***Binky Bevel's lines and movements. ***Pollie Pi's lines and movements. ***Screwy's lines and movements. ***Wheelie's lines and movements. ***Gene Littlegreen's lines and movements. ***Junior Littlegreen's lines and movements. ***TV Journalist and TV Announcer's lines and movements. ***Willy Jollie's lines and movements. ***Wally Jollie's lines and movements. **Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase: ***Olie Polie's lines and movements. ***Zowie Polie's lines and movements. ***Mrs. Polie's lines and movements. ***Mr. Polie's lines and movements. ***Gizmo's lines and movements. ***Spot's lines and movements. ***Coochie and Coo's lines and movements. ***Billy Bevel's lines and movements. ***Binky Bevel's lines and movements. ***Baxter Bevel's lines and movements. ***Bonita Bevel's lines and movements. ***Polie-Anna's lines and movements. ***Pollie Pi's lines and movements. ***Spaceboy's lines and movements. ***Spacedog's lines and movements. ***Gloomius Maximus's lines and movements. ***Gene Littlegreen and Junior Littlegreen's lines and movements. ***Willy Jollie and Wally Jollie's lines and movements. ***Kindly Lady's lines and movements. ** ''The Polar Express: ***Hero Boy's lines and movements. ***Hero Boy's father's lines and movements. ***Conductor's lines and movements. ***Hobo's lines and movements. ***Santa Claus' lines and movements. ***Sister Sarah's lines and movements. ***Hero Boy's mother's lines and movements. ***Know-It-All's lines and movements. ***Hero Girl's lines and movements. ***Billy the Lonely Boy's lines and movements. ***Smokey and Steamer's lines and movements. **''Cars: ***Lightning McQueen's lines and movements. ***Doc Hudson's lines and movements. ***Sally Carrera's lines and movements. ***Mater's lines and movements. ***Luigi's lines and movements. ***Ramone's lines and movements. ***Sheriff's lines and movements. ***Fillmore's lines and movements. ***Sarge's lines and movements. ***Flo's lines and movements. ***Guido's lines and movements. ***Strip "The King" Weathers' lines and movements. ***Chick Hicks's lines and movements. ***Lizzie's lines and movements. ***Mack's lines and movements. ***Red's lines and movements. **Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt: ***Mickey Mouse's lines and movements. ***Minnie Mouse's lines and movements. ***Donald Duck's lines and movements. ***Daisy Duck's lines and movements. ***Goofy's lines and movements. ***Pluto's lines and movements. ***Pete's lines and movements. ***Ludwig Von Drake's lines and movements. ***Clarabelle Cow's lines and movements. ***Willie the Giant's lines and movements. **Road Rally: ***Mickey Mouse's lines and movements. ***Minnie Mouse's lines and movements. ***Donald Duck's lines and movements. ***Daisy Duck's lines and movements. ***Goofy's lines and movements. ***Pluto's lines and movements. ***Toodles' lines and movements. ***Pete's lines and movements. ***Ludwig Von Drake's lines and movements. ***Chip's lines and movements. ***Dale's lines and movements. ***Clarabelle Cow's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth ''Escape from Planet Earth]: ***Gary Supernova's lines and movements. ***Scorch Supernova's lines and movements. ***Kira Supernova's lines and movements. ***General Shanker Saunderson's lines and movements. ***Lena Thackleman's lines and movements. ***Io's lines and movements. ***Doc's lines and movements. ***Thurman's lines and movements. ***Gabby Babblebrook's lines and movements. ***Hawk and Hammer's lines and movements. ***Kip Supernova's lines and movements. ***James Bing's lines and movements. **''Mr. Peabody & Sherman: ***Mr. Peabody's lines and movements. ***Sherman's lines and movements. ***Penny Peterson's lines and movements. ***Paul Peterson's lines and movements. ***Patty Peterson's lines and movements. ***Edwina Grunion's lines and movements. ***Principal Purdy's lines and movements. ***Leonardo da Vinci's lines and movements. ***King Agamemnon's lines and movements. ***King Tut's lines and movements. ***Albert Einstein's lines and movements. ***Marie Antoinette's lines and movements. ***Maximilien de Robespierre's lines and movements. ***George Washington's lines and movements. ***Abraham Lincoln, Bill Clinton, and Isaac Newton's lines and movements. ***Odysseus and Ajax the Lesser's lines and movements. ***Spartacus's lines and movements. ***Agamemnon's army's lines and movements. ***The Police's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 ''Hotel Transylvania 2]: ***Dracula's lines and movements. ***Johnny's lines and movements. ***Mavis's lines and movements. ***Dennis's lines and movements. ***Frankenstein and Eunice's lines and movements. ***Wayne and Wanda's lines and movements. ***Griffin the Invisible Man's lines and movements. ***Murray's lines and movements. ***Vlad's lines and movements. ***Mike Loughran's lines and movements. ***Linda Loughran's lines and movements. ***Dana's lines and movements. ***Bela's lines and movements. ***Blobby's lines and movements. ***The Phantom of the Opera's lines and movements. ***Winnie's lines and movements. ***Kal's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand]: ***Ferdinand's lines and movements. ***Lupe's lines and movements. ***Bones' lines and movements. ***Valiente's lines and movements. ***Guapo's lines and movements. ***Una's lines and movements. ***El Primero's lines and movements. ***Angus' lines and movements. ***Dos' lines and movements. ***Cuatro's lines and movements. ***Paco's lines and movements. ***Moreno's lines and movements. ***Juan's lines and movements. ***Nina's lines and movements. ***Hans, Klaus, and Greta's lines and movements. ***Bunny's lines and movements. ***Maquina's lines and movements. **''Black Panther: ***T'Challa / Black Panther's lines and movements. ***N'Jadaka / Erik "Killmonger" Stevens's lines and movements. ***Nakia's lines and movements. ***Okoye's lines and movements. ***Everett K. Ross' lines and movements. ***W'Kabi's lines and movements. ***Shuri's lines and movements. ***M'Baku's lines and movements. ***Ramonda's lines and movements. ***Zuri's lines and movements. ***Ulysses Klaue's lines and movements. ***T'Chaka's lines and movements. ***Ayo's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 ''Incredibles 2]: ***Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible's lines and movements. ***Helen Parr / Elastigirl's lines and movements. ***Violet Parr's lines and movements. ***Dashiell "Dash" Parr's lines and movements. ***Jack-Jack Parr's lines and movements. ***Lucius Best / Frozone's lines and movements. ***Winston Deavor's lines and movements. ***Evelyn Deavor and the Screenslaver's lines and movements. ***Edna "E" Mode's lines and movements. ***Rick Dicker's lines and movements. ***Tony Rydinger's lines and movements. ***Karen / Voyd, Concretia "Connie" Mason / Brick, He-Lectrix, Krushauer, Gus Burns / Reflux, and Screech's lines and movements. *The sights of New York and London are used in Skywalkerville: **Grand Army Plaza **Statue of Liberty **Empire State Building **Rockefeller Center **Brooklyn Bridge **Big Ben **Buckingham Palace **London Eye **Tower of London **Westminster Abbey **Palace of Westminster **United Nations Tropes * Main article: Skywalkerville/Tropes Gallery * Main article: Skywalkerville/Gallery Production and development * See also: Production of Skywalkerville On November 4, 2013, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters Phil Lord and Christopher Miller about making a new animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy with the brand-new animated movie" and meets the creative team that are developing Hogwartstopia for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Benj Pasek and Justin Paul to make the new movie. On September 3rd, 2018, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. On Januray 20, 2019, the film will combine the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], The Great Defender of Fun, The Baby Bot Chase, The Polar Express, Cars, Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt, Road Rally, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], Mr. Peabody & Sherman, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 Hotel Transylvania 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], Black Panther, and Incredibles 2. On October 13, the film will feature characters named after actors from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Rise of the Guardians, Kung Fu Panda 3, The Lego Batman Movie, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], Incredibles 2, and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Casting On December 13 2018, actors from Zootopia, Moana, Ralph Breaks the Internet, The Good Dinosaur, Finding Dory, Incredibles 2, Toy Story 4, Robots, Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!, Rio, Ice Age: Collision Course, Ferdinand, Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, Minions, The Secret Life of Pets 2, Kung Fu Panda 3, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, The Greatest Showman, and A Wrinkle in Time, are selected to voice the film’s characters by talent agent Michael Ovitz. Music * See also: Skywalkerville/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. On July 19 2020, Silvestri was allowed to re-use classical music by Antonio Vivaldi, Johann Sebastian Bach, George Frideric Handel, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Ludwig van Beethoven, Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Antonín Dvořák, Franz Schubert, and Georges Bizet for the film. Release Skywalkerville was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Reed confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in December 17, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Reed, producer Meledandri, screenwriters Lord and Miller, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Skywalkerville In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Scorchville set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray on March 24, 2021 in the United States.